


Spontaneous

by DaylightWriter



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightWriter/pseuds/DaylightWriter
Summary: Whilst babysitting Grace, Franky comes to Bridget with a suggestion.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Spontaneous

Bridget sat on the couch, legs tucked comfortably underneath her, her hand holding her head up as her elbow rested on the arm of the couch. Her eyes were warm and soft and full of awe as she took in the sight before her. Franky was moving around the living room, spinning in slow, wide circles as she made whooshing noises. Her hands holding the giggling four-month-old underneath the arms. Every so often, she’d switch her method of entertainment, going from flying the baby around the room to gently hoisting her up into the air before catching her again, each time slightly higher than the last. Bridget watched in amusement, knowing that Vera would probably pass out if she saw how Franky was handling her daughter. The couple had offered to look after little Grace when Vera stressed over a meeting she was expected to attend regarding what had went down at Wentworth and the mum was grateful. Upon her arrival, Vera gave them explicit instructions on Grace’s routine – when to feed her, when to put her down for a nap – and looked directly at Franky as she joked about the paralegal not corrupting her daughter. She was reluctant to leave, returning to give Grace more kisses as she sat in Bridget’s arms until Franky had to physically usher the former governor out the door, hand on her back and assuring her that her baby was in good hands.

Vera has been gone for at least an hour and Grace still wasn’t due a nap yet so Franky dutifully took her from Bridget and began her round of games, smiling widely at the gummy grins and belly laughs she was receiving. The brunette held the baby up to her face, pouting her lips and pulling faces before pretending to nibble on her cheeks and chin. Bridget laughed at the sounds emanating from Grace whilst Franky struggled to keep hers in. The sight of her partner holding the baby was still almost too much for Bridget to handle, butterflies filled her stomach as she felt warmth flow through her. In fact, she was so besotted with Franky holding Grace that she didn’t even register that the younger woman was now watching her, a smirk on her on her face. Bridget tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

“What are you smirking about?” Franky’s smirk turned into a wide smile.

The brunette shook her head. “Just admiring.” She stated coyly, receiving a smirk back.

Grace began to gurgle, not liking the lack of attention on her as she fidgeted in Franky’s arms. The tattooed woman readjusted the baby, bouncing her up and down lightly as she turned her head back to look at her.

“You just want your auntie Franky to yourself, don’t you?” Her voice was high, the way one would often address a baby.

Bridget chuckled, standing up to join them as she tickled Grace’s side. “Hi, baby girl.” Her voice joined Franky in the high octave. Grace’s eyes caught sight of Franky’s vibrantly coloured arms, eyes zeroing in on her Phoenix tattoo as her hand palmed at it, lips in a concentrated pout. The two women laughed.

“She’s just like a little mini Vera.” Franky observed.

Bridget hummed. Her hand came up to stroke the baby’s head. Grace continued to palm away at Franky’s tattoo.

“I can see Jake in her too.”

Franky snorted. “Poor kid, let’s hope ya take after your mum, yeah?” She bounced Grace again.

“Franky,” Bridget’s tone was warning but had no meaning behind it. 

She was well aware that her partner had had unresolved issues with Jake following her second stint at Wentworth. Shortly after she had exonerated herself, Bridget had told Franky about Vera’s pregnancy and that Jake was the father. As Bridget briefly mentioned Jake’s manipulation under the watchful eye of Ferguson, Franky became angry, more so than what Bridget could have anticipated. She’d only ever seen Franky get like that a handful of times and even that was when they’d first met. There was fire in her eyes and when Bridget had asked her if she was alright, Franky couldn’t stop herself from going off. That night she had told Bridget all about Jake’s involvement with threatening Tess. She spoke out about how much she wanted to hurt him for that, how difficult it was for her to look him in the eyes and not beat the life out of him but that wasn’t Franky. That would never be Franky. Instead, her girlfriend cried as she felt the rage bubble up inside of her, the same feeling she would often get before she had been imprisoned the first time and it scared her. She wasn’t that person anymore, she hadn’t been that person in a long time. Bridget held her close to her that night, told her how much she loved her, that she was right to be angry and and all Franky could do was cling to her.

They’d both agreed to keep that hiccup from Vera, at least until she had made a decision about the baby but over time, they just couldn’t bring themselves to do it. Not when they could see the small glimmer of hope that Vera still held for Jake. Instead, Franky had been the one to encourage Grace’s relationship with her dad, feeling the guilt from shutting out Alan for so many years. Besides, it wasn’t as if Jake was a constant presence in their lives and Franky figured that she could spend at least five minutes in the same room as him for Grace’s sake. 

Rather than dwelling over Jake Stewart, Franky decided to changed the subject.

“Hey, can you take her for a sec?” She was already adjusting Grace to pass her over to Bridget’s waiting arms, giving her partner a gentle squeeze to the elbow once the baby had settled.

Bridget immediately began talking to and smiling at Grace, her voice quiet as she balanced her just above her hip, one hand supporting her back whilst the other sat just above her little thighs. She chuckled when Grace gave her a gummy grin. Franky, who had began making her way to the kitchen, stopped at the door and turned her head to observe her girlfriend. Bridget stood with her back to her. Franky took the scene in, ingraining it into her brain before she left for the kitchen. She grabbed her phone from the counter and returned to living room, standing in the doorway as she watched Bridget in a world of her own Grace, unaware of Franky’s return.The brunette smiled at the sight of Bridget beaming at the baby, tickling her sides. Franky quickly unlocked her phone and opened the camera app without a second thought, holding the phone to catch both Bridget and Grace in the frame and snapped a picture. The sound of the camera going off caught Bridget’s attention as she turned her head to look at Franky, meeting her soft smile and adoring eyes. Her partner glanced down at the phone to see the photo and her grin only widened.

“Franky,” it came out in a whine, Franky gave her a cheeky open mouthed smile as she winked.

“Just making memories, Gidge.”

The brunette looked back down to her phone, opening up her contacts and scrolling to find her dad’s number. She smiled when she heard Bridget talking to Grace, tapping the FaceTime button and hoping that her dad would answer. After three rings, Alan’s face filled her screen.

“Franky? Everything alright?” Bridget looked over at the voice in confusion.

Franky nodded with a smile. “Yeah, yeah, we’re good, hey, where’s Tess? Got someone we’d like to introduce her to.”

Bridget smiled softly when she realised what Franky was doing, bouncing Grace slightly to keep her content. She heard Alan call for his youngest daughter.

“Don’t tell me you’ve went and got a dog, Franky, cause she’s going to want to come over there right now and-.” Franky cut him off with a laugh.

“Chill the fuck out,” she told him playfully. “If we had a dog, we’d be over at your place by now.”

Alan let out a chuckle at that before Franky heard Tess enter the room he was in. “There’s someone here to see you, sweetheart.” Franky watched the camera face the ceiling as Alan positioned the phone for Tess’ height, the girl beaming with a gasp when she looked at his phone.

“Heya cutie, Gidge and I have someone we’d like you to meet.” Franky smiled.

Tess gave her grin in response as she became more excited at what her sister had to show her. “Is it a puppy?”

Both Franky and Bridget laughed at that. The taller of the two shook her head with a wink, closing the few steps that were between her and her girlfriend. She stood beside Bridget, Grace in between them as Franky angled the phone to show all three of them in the frame.

“You got a baby?” Tess shrieked enthusiastically.

Again, Franky and Bridget burst out laughing. Alan could be heard in the background coughing – presumably choking on air at Tess’ question. The girl’s eyes were wide, mirroring her smile that threatened to split her face in two as her attention was solely focussed on the baby. Grace watched the screen, her lips forming a pout and her eyes filled with curiosity.

“Naw, kiddo, we didn’t have a baby.” Green eyes met blue over the top of Grace’s head, Franky smiled at Bridget in reassurance, knowing where the older woman’s thoughts had probably headed. “Remember our friend, Vera?” She looked back at Tess. “This is her baby girl. This is Grace.” Tess’ smile somehow got bigger.

“Did you steal her?”

Bridget snorted. “No, honey, we’re just looking after her whilst her mum is at work.” The baby in her arms began reaching out to grab the phone in front of her. “I think she wants to give you a kiss, Tess.”

Tess giggled, leaning her face towards the phone screen and smacking her lips together loudly. As she done so, Franky held the phone just in front of Grace’s face, laughing when the baby immediately pressed her mouth against it, tongue just scraping the surface. The brunette pulled it away quickly, grimacing at the salvia left behind before wiping it quickly on her jeans. Bridget laughed at Franky’s attempt to hide her disgust.

“Can I come play with Grace?”

Franky held the phone out to focus on the three of them, Grace began to gurgle away.

“Maybe another time kiddo, gotta get her down for a nap soon, but,” she added before Tess could get too disappointed, “How about we go out to the park one day? Check in with Grace’s mum to see if you can teach her how to use the swings?”

The dark-haired girl gave a fast nod. “Gidget too?” Shortly after meeting her sister’s partner, Tess quickly adopted her nickname to her own vocabulary.

The blonde smiled. “Of course, honey.”

Grace was beginning to gurn, fidgeting about in Bridget’s as if she was trying to get out of her grip. Her brow furrowed as she continued to jolt around, whines becoming more pronounced as Bridget kept a secure grip on her. The psychologist began bouncing her again to soothe her but was knew that the method wouldn’t work for much longer. She shushed her, cooing away to keep the baby calm.

“I’m going to grab her bottle.” Bridget said quietly, noting the time.

“Hey kiddo, I think Grace is getting pretty hungry so we better go, yeah?” Franky checked the time, realising that it was indeed coming up for Grace’s feeding time. Tess nodded, slightly dejected that their conversation was ending so soon. “I’ll give dad a call soon though and we can maybe do something later in the week, okay?” Tess perked up at that.

Bridget watched the interaction with an endearing smile, moving to leave the room and head into the kitchen for Grace’s pre-made bottle. Franky eyes darted from the phone screen to Bridget’s retreating figure and rushed out a goodbye before hanging up and tossing her phone down on the couch. She took quick steps to Bridget, stopping her with a hand to her lower back just as she reached the threshold of their living room.

“I’ll get it, babe,” Grace had began a full on whine at this point.

“You sure? I can get it if you want to take her?” Bridget’s attention was on soothing Grace but her words were directed to Franky.

The brunette nodded, her eyes widening in fear at the mere suggestion of being left alone with a crying baby. She hadn’t quite reached the point of having the confidence to console a child but most of the time, Vera or Bridget were always there to take over when that happened and Franky was grateful. However, she wasn’t exactly sure whether her girlfriend knew that was her reasoning for wanting to get the bottle but she figured that Bridget had an idea. Her fingers scratched Bridget’s back gently. “Yeah, just a few minutes in a warm bowl of water, right?” She was already halfway down the hall.

Bridget hummed, knowing that Franky had been listening to Vera’s firm instructions beforehand and went back to walking around the living room. “Shh, hey, baby girl, it’s alright.” Grace continued to whine. The blonde started to stroke the back of her head with her hand, pressing her lips against the baby’s temple as she sang quietly.

Meanwhile, Franky stood in the kitchen leaning on the counter, hands drumming away as she watched the bottle sit in a bowl of water. It was as if she thought that the more she glared at it, the faster it would warm up. She could hear Grace become more and more unsettled in the living room and let out a loud huff, glancing at the clock on the wall. It’d been approximately three minutes since she had placed the bottle into the water. Logically, she knew that the milk didn’t really need to be heated for babies and it was perfectly safe for them to drink it cold but Vera had advised that they heat it and Franky didn’t really want to have to risk facing the mother’s wrath. In the next few minutes, however, Grace’s cries seemed to have quieted, whatever Bridget was doing seemed to work. Eventually, after several more minutes, Franky checked the temperature of the bottle and was satisfied that it was warm enough. She grabbed a kitchen towel and quickly dried it off after removing it from the bowl. Heading back to the living room, she shook the bottle from side to side in one hand, removing the lid when she entered. Her eyes immediately fell upon Bridget repeating Franky’s actions from earlier, whooshing the baby from side to side – albeit not as enthusiastically as Franky had done but that was more so out of the nerve that Bridget thought she might startle Grace further considering the mood she was already in. The brunette halted with a smile. Bridget stopped once Franky had entered, eyes going to the bottle that was now being held up between them.

“Special delivery for yours truly made by the chef herself.” Franky winked, grabbing a bib from Grace’s bag after handing Bridget the bottle.

The blonde carefully readjusted Grace into a a more comfortable position, cradling her in one arm as the other hand held the bottle to her lips, chuckling when the baby took to it straight away. Franky fastened the bib around Grace’s neck, trying her best not to disrupt her and stepped back, smiling at the sight before her.

Bridget stood holding the bottle as Grace drank greedily, letting out little sighs every so often. Blue eyes looked to her partner. Franky stood watching the two in awe.

“You sure you don’t want to try?” Though they had spent many days with Grace, Franky still hadn’t tried her hand at feeding the baby. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, it’s just that she didn’t want to – accidentally – do anything wrong. Besides, she was more than content to watch Bridget with the baby.

The taller woman shook her head. “Nuh,” it was almost inaudible. Her eyes lifted to meet Bridget’s. She smiled softly when Bridget looked back down at Grace, whispering away to the baby. The blonde started to walk around the room with her, Franky took a step back and leaned against the arm of the couch, arms crossing as she watched in adoration. Bridget looked so relaxed, so natural and Franky couldn’t help but fall in love with her a little bit more.

Her green eyes sparkled, watching the way Bridget’s lips would curl at the sounds Grace was making. Every so often the light would hit off of the ring sitting on Bridget’s left hand and each time, Franky would zero her gaze on the diamond upon her partner’s finger. She inhaled deeply. Within the next few minutes, Grace finished her bottle and Bridget handed it off to Franky without a word, they moved in sync with one another as Bridget moved Grace to rest her head on her shoulder, slowly rubbing her back and removing her bib with one hand. Franky took the time to take the bottle back to kitchen and giving it a quick but thorough clean, heading back into the living room with Grace’s dummy in her hand. She came to stand just off to Bridget’s side, placing it into Grace’s pouting lips before the baby suckled at it desperately, eyes closing as she drifted back to sleep having been burped. Franky’s left hand scratched gently at Bridget’s lower back whilst her right came to stroke Grace’s head, meeting Bridget’s gaze over the top of light hair.

Before she could even think about it, the words left her mouth. “Let’s get married.” To her credit, Franky didn’t even flinch when she took a second to realise what she had just said, she just held eye contact with Bridge, still scratching at her back.

The blonde turned her head to face Franky full on, brow furrowing in both confusion and surprise. “What?” She chuckled quietly, careful not to rouse the baby in her arms.

Franky’s nose twitched, she kept her tone low yet warm as she shrugged her shoulders. “If you want a big wedding I’ll make it happen but I wanna marry ya and if ya say the words, I’ll drive us straight to the courthouse tomorrow.”

Since their respective proposals just over a year ago, they hadn’t really discussed much wedding plans. In fact, neither of them were entirely sold on the whole concept of marriage so they didn’t see it as a big deal, they were practically married anyway just without the paperwork. The only reason Franky had even proposed to Bridget was simply because she wanted to. She wanted to promise her a future that wasn’t just a confession of love. She wanted them to at least experience some sense of normality throughout their relationship. After just gazing at one another, Franky felt her heart begin to race as Bridget’s expression became unreadable. She retracted her hand from her partner’s back, letting it sit by her own side. The brunette bit her lip nervously. She opened her mouth to speak again, to take back the suggestion, try to pass it off as a joke but Bridget beat her to it.

“My parents will be pissed they didn’t get an invite to my wedding.” There was a teasing tone to her voice, a smirk playing on her lips whilst blue eyes sparkled in mischief.

Franky sighed out a chuckle. Her smile widened, dimples sitting prominently on her cheeks as her tongue peeked out from between her teeth.

“We’ll need to find witnesses before tomorrow.” Bridget continued, swaying from side to side as Grace continued to sleep.

Again, Franky shrugged, only this time she felt lighter. “I’m sure we can get Vera on board… And I’ll call Will tonight.” She felt hopeful.

The blonde watched her with amusement. “Why the sudden urge?”

Franky stepped closer to Bridget. “Just trying to live in the moment. Be more spontaneous.” It wasn’t a lie but it also wasn’t the entire truth. For days, Franky had been so caught up in the domesticity of their relationship. She loved their life together, loved their routine that they fell into and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t referred to Bridget as her wife on numerous occasions… Not that Bridget knew that.

The blonde hummed, narrowing her eyes in suspicion yet the playful glint gave away her ruse. Franky was a fairly spontaneous person, that Bridget had discovered from very early on into their relationship and she adored that quality about her. It was refreshing to be in a relationship with someone like Franky, she was constantly surprising Bridget and the psychologist was often overwhelmed with the love Franky gave her.

“So, we’re really doing this?” Franky let out a nervous laugh. “Never thought I’d see the day someone made an honest woman outta me.” Bridget heard the double meaning behind those words and it broke her heart. She remembered a time where Franky had been so hopeless, so lost that she was convinced she’d meet her end inside the walls of Wentworth… But then Bridget came along and gave her a reason to smile again, gave her something to look forward to.

Grace began to stir in Bridget’s arms, briefly taking the women out of the moment. Franky’s hand went back to stroking her head gently whilst Bridget shushed her. Their eyes met once they were content that Grace wouldn’t waken. The blonde smiled.

“Are you sure about this?” Bridget wanted Franky to be absolutely certain with her sudden suggestion.

Franky responded with a chaste peck to her partner’s lips. “I’ve never been more sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment below and let me know what you thought. As always, I do not own or am associated with the show or the characters.


End file.
